Stupid Git
by Yunara
Summary: It's the end of seventh year, and Hermione is positively giddy. But will that change when Ron asks her advice about girls? RHr One-shot Cute Fluffy Fic!


Hey! Yes, yes, I KNOW I'm supposted to be writing Fits Like a Puzzle Piece, but I just got inspired and it's gonna be a one-shot!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a padded room.  
  
"Wow... a week before graduation," Ron sighed, walking out onto the grounds on a bright, sunny June day.  
  
"And NEWTs are over! I can relax!" Hermione said in a giddy voice, literally skipping down to the old oak tree that the Golden Trio had taken to sitting on.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed and happy, 'Mione," Ron said in an awed voice, climbing up to his place on the tree.  
  
"You know, normally, I would kill you for that, but you're lucky; I'M INSANELY HAPPY!!!" Hermione screamed, scaring birds from their roosts as far away as Hagrid's hut and receiving more than a few odd stares from passer-bys. She grinned madly and climbed up to her branch, only to hang from it, bat-like, by her knees.  
  
"Okay, you're scaring me just a little bit," Ron said, grinning.  
  
"Everything is great! NEWTs are over, I am DEFINITELY going to work at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, my parents are buying me a flat in London, and I'm probably never, EVER going to see Pansy Parkinson again!" Hermione listed, and giggled madly at the last one. "Ooh... I hate her so much, I hope she ends up as some housewife for an unloving Death Eater and has ugly children... oh, I know! She should marry Crabbe! They're both ugly and stupid... yes, yes, the PERFECT couple..."  
  
"Right," Ron said, staring at Hermione oddly, who was now muttering to herself, twiddling her fingers, and staring evilly at Pansy. "You know what would make this perfect, though?"  
  
"Parkinson being snatched and raped by the giant squid, like in those weird mangas?" Receiving an even odder stare from Ron, she muttered, "If Harry could be here..."  
  
"Yep..." Ron said, and leaned against the trunk of the tree, staring unseeingly at the lake.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked curiously, noting Ron's faraway look as she swung into an upright position.  
  
"I need some advice, Hermione..." Ron said in an serious tone, still gazing at the lake.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Er... girls."  
  
Hermione sighed. Figures, she thought to herself, that the only time Ron is serious with me is to ask about what to do around girls. Girls who, chances are, not me. Girls who Ron, my crush ever since second year, wants to go out with.  
  
"What about 'em?"  
  
"Well, you know what they're like. I mean, you are one, right?" Hermione, in response, gave Ron a look that clearly said 'Are you honestly that dense?'  
  
"Well, I like this girl. She's in the same year as me, and I know her pretty well, but I still don't know how she'll react if I tell her that I'm in love with her. She's so smart and beautiful, and way too good for me, but I need to tell her before I explode. So, how should I go about doing it, and how will she react?"  
  
Hermione sucked in a soft breath. "Love is a strong word, Ron. Are you sure it's not a crush?"  
  
Ron sighed heavily, and ran a large hand through his flame-red hair. "'Mione, you don't understand! Every time I see her I feel like it's the best day of my life, just to be in her presence! Every time I see her chatting with another guy I feel like strangling him, just because they were talking! I feel like kissing her until I faint from lack of air every time she smiles at me, and feel like killing myself every time she's mad at me! My world revolves around her, and I couldn't live without her!"  
  
"Well, if you feel that strong for her, then I reckon you should tell her," Hermione said, staring at her knees. That was exactly how Hermione felt about Ron... So was she in love with him? Well, she thought to herself, if you really love him, you'd let him go and be happy.  
  
"But what if she rejects me?" Ron said in a small voice.  
  
"In that case, she's not worth it."  
  
"No, in that case, I'M not worth HER! She's a bloody angel! She's perfect and could get any guy she ever wanted! Why would she want ME?!"  
  
"Ron, there are plenty of reasons! You're great in Quidditch, you're brave, you're funny, you are very observant in some things, and you're great in chess!"  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, and if she knows you as well as I do, then she'll love you back."  
  
"So, how should I tell her?"  
  
"Pull her aside from everyone else and tell her what you just told me. So, who is this girl? Do I know her?"  
  
Ron climbed up to Hermione's branch and sat beside her, although he avoided her eye. "Yes, you know her VERY well..."  
  
"Okay, I won't ask anymore. So, when are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked, forcing a fake smile.  
  
"I just did," Ron said, and turned to Hermione. She was gaping at him. "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than life itself. Will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend"  
  
"Oh... my... bloody... GOD."  
  
"I can understand if you don't love me back..." Ron murmured, staring at his dangling feet, ears turning red.  
  
"Oh Ron... I'd been waiting for you to say those words for 5 years!" Hermione moaned, and kissed him right then and there. His eyes went wide with shock, but they slowly closed as they lost themselves in the kiss.  
  
Once they broke apart, Ron grinned dreamily.  
  
"Five years, eh? Only?"  
  
"What do you MEAN, ONLY?!"  
  
"Well, I've liked you since the troll in first year, myself."  
  
"Stupid git," Hermione said, and enveloped him in another deep kiss.  
  
THE END! Aaaaw, wasn't that cute? I thought it was. 


End file.
